


'Til Death Do Us Part

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, Character Development, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Imprisonment, M/M, Murder, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: Magnus and Alec's wedding vows take on a whole new meaning once they both achieve immortality. The only problem; Alec has a lot of trouble adjusting to a life he never asked for in the first place. It takes him several years, heartbreaks, and life lessons to finally achieve self-acceptance and for two immortal soulmates to finally find their way back to each other.





	1. August 7th, 2021 (25)

Alec's mouth opened wide in a silent scream, excrutiating agony lighting up throughout every single nerve within his entire body, the source being at the very center of his chest. The shadowhunter gasped for air, but pulled nothing inside as his lungs began filling up with blood. The world started to spin in circles so fast that he couldn't keep up, and ended up stumbling across the alleyway, tripping over his own feet in the process.

 

He hit the concrete none too gently, mouth opening wide once more in what was supposed to be a cry as his ankle twisted violently underneath his leg, no doubt breaking bone. But his throat couldn't push out anything but mouthfuls of blood. The world around him was still spinning, but he thought in his haze he could see a pair of faux leather boots running towards where his body was currently convulsing all over the pavement.

 

A scream echoed through the thin, closed-in walls. It sounded like he was submerged underwater, but was just close enough to the surafce to hear what the voice had cried out. His name. _Alexander_.

 

Hands were suddenly upon him, flipping him over onto his side and into the arms of the other person. A flash of blue light lit up before his eyes, reaching out towards the wound on his chest. Before the beautiful light had the chance to touch his body, the man holding him was flung away and into a wall nearby. Alec forced his vision to focus just enough to make out the form of his husband, collapsed against the brick a mere few feet away, barely maintaining consciousness as he grasped at a head wound he must've sustained from the impact.

 

"Here's to the end of your incompetent leadership, Lightwood," A man spoke gleefully above him.

 

Alec barely had time to look his assasin dead in the eyes before a seraph dagger was plunged deep into his heart.

 

Victor Aldertree.

 

As much as Alec wanted to fight it, to make the impossible possible and stay here for his husband, he just couldn't. He was helpless to the blackness that was consuming him, ripping him away from his body. Was this what death felt like? It wasn't at all what he'd been expecting it to be. There was no bright light calling to him before his cloudy eyes.

 

Only darkness.

 

~~~

 

The funeral was to take place in three days time. Her brother's body would be taken to the silent city almost immediately from there. Isabelle repeated the orders spoken to her over and over again in her head like a mantra. It was simple facts. Nothing seemed very realistic about them.

 

But as she finished pulling on the glove to her right hand, her eyes fell down to the lifless body of her big brother lying limp on her slab table, and she suddenly felt so lightheaded she fell into a nearby table, knocking numeras supplies and utensils into the floor below. How the fuck was she supppsed to do this? How the fuck was she supposed to perform an autopsy and _embalm_ her brother for angels sake! She couldn't do this. No way no way no way no way no way no way-

 

"Izzy?"

 

The Lightwood woman looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend, heart stuttering to a stop at the sound of the nickname, echoing from the wrong mouth, and it was then that she couldn't hold it all in anymore. She just shattered. Right there in the middle of her exam room. Tears burst out of her eyes and cries tore their way through her lips. Simon rushed over to her side and held her as she begun to scream.

 

She screamed for her brother. For all the pain he had felt. For his return to the world of the living. For all the love she held inside her heart for him. She screamed for Magnus. For his disappearance. For the shell of the person he'd once been. For all of the light inside of him that had been obliterated upon Alec's death. She screamed for their mother. For the agony she had to endure of losing a child. For the hole inside of her that would never be filled ever again. For the injustice she'd been dealt by being forced to bury her own baby instead of her baby burying her like it was always supposed to be. She screamed for Jace, she screamed for Max, she screamed for anyone and everyone who had ever held her brother close to their hearts.

 

But most of all, she screamed for Victor Aldertree's head on a stake.

 

As she screamed her voice raw, she came to one final conclusion. It was selfish. It was wrong. But it wasn't one that she could or even wanted to try to resist.

 

There was no way she could let Alec go yet.

 

~~~

 

"Isabelle! What the hell are you doing?" Jace snapped.

 

She ignored her brother in favor of helping Simon pile on the last of the dirt to their freshly-dug grave in the backyard of the institute. There. It was done. There was no going back now.

 

"I'm not letting him go, Jace," she finally answered, her voice wavering with a sense of finality.

 

Isabelle watched silently as his eyes widened in realization, and quickly morphed into a mix of anger and panic. Jace ran over to the grave and slid to his knees, frantically clawing at the dirt, uncaring of the bits and pieces that flew into his face and dug underneath his fingernails. Isabelle saw red.

 

"Simon, stop him!" She shrieked, trying but failing to tear her brother away from their efforts.

 

Unfortunately, the two of them were no match for a desperate Jace, so in sheer panic, Isabelle did the only thing she could think to do in this situation.

 

She called Magnus.

 

Of course, she only hit his voicemail again, so she left a frantic message, pleading with him while on the brink of tears.

 

Isabelle had barely hit the 'end call' button before a portal began opening up right before her. Magnus stumbled through immediately, magic flaming around his fingertips and poised for a fight. He looked _awful_. His hair was uncombed, makeup smudged all over his eyes, dressed in only a rumpled up T-shirt and a pair of Alec's old pajama pants. The warlock stopped short at the sight of Jace, going ballistic at the ground and Simon, doing everything in his power to put a stop to what he was doing.

 

"Magnus, _stop him_!" Isabelle screamed.

 

He didn't even question her. The warlock simply used his powers to wrap Jace up in a light dance of blue sparks and threw him across the grass, far away from the dirt he'd been attacking. Magnus could see in her eyes how desperate and urgent she was for Jace to stop whatever he'd been doing, so he simply acted. Doing whatever he could to gain control of the situation. Act first, questions later.

 

Before he had the chance to ask her any of them though, the dirt Simon was knealing next to answered all of them for her.

 

Magnus' eyes grew wide as something unrecognizable began to sprout up from the dirt, growing more and more by the second. The first thing he recognized was a hand, dirty and trembling as it tore its way to the surface and clawed its way up.

 

"Isabelle...who is that," Magnus whispered without tearing his eyes away from the grave, already fearing her answer.

 

Because deep deep down, as much as he was denying it, he already knew who it was.

 

The warlock stood there, frozen, simply staring as the creature slowly but surely clawed itself out of its grave. It was almost as if he was watching a train wreck. He wanted so desperately to rip his eyes away and shut them tight against the devastation, but the shock of it all prevented him from doing so. Instead he just continued to stare as a mop full of dirty, jet black hair emerged from the ground. The hands continued to claw and claw until finally, the creature was free, halfway collapsing into the ground in an exausted huff of breath.

 

It opened its eyes. Magnus gasped as a pair of crazed, bloodshot cerulean blue irises settled upon him. A flicker of desperation burned bright and that was all it took for Magnus to realize that it wasn't love that drew his attention to Magnus at all.

 

It was only hunger.

 

Isabelle reached down onto the ground and tossed a few bags full of blood at her reborn brother. She flinched as he snatched them up and tore into them violently, slurping it all down unceremoniously. Magnus only shut his eyes tight, unable to look down any longer at what Isabelle had just done.

 

Minutes passed with only the sound of plastic hitting the ground and disgusting slurping sounds echoing throughout the night. Still, the warlock couldn't open his eyes. He knew that soon, once his husband came to his senses, he'd be forced to watch him shatter before his very eyes at what his sister had done to him. And that just wasn't something Magnus could handle bearing witness to right now.

 

This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Alec was supposed to have died an honorable, respected shadowhunter. He was supposed to have received the proper shadowhunter funeral and he was supposed to have been buried deep within the walls of the silent city just like he deserved. More so than any other nephilim of his time.

 

Now all of that was taken so cruelly away from him.

 

"M-magnus?" The shadowhu- the _vampire_ breathed, voice trembling weakly as he attempted to wrap his head around just what was happening to him.

 

In the end, Magnus did what he'd always done best. He ran. The warlock tried as he might to open his eyes and face his husband, but ultimately chose to fling open a portal in a moment of fear and weakness and disappear inside. Unable to simply stand there and watch quietly as Alec fell apart at the seams.

 

He just couldn't.

 


	2. May 15th, 2022 (26)

Magnus sat on the couch of his apartment, curled up in a cacoon of blankets and watching shitty reruns on TV. The only other sounds in the room was the crumbling of the potato chip bag draped across his lap as he shoved his hand inside.

 

He didn't let himself focus too much on just what he'd been spending his life doing lately. Because the answer wasn't one he would've wanted to hear. Wasting it. More like, wasting away. Lying here day after day while his husband was out there god knows where doing god knows what. Because he had left him. At a moment when he needed him more than he ever had. And was too much of a coward to come back and face what he'd done to him.

 

Logically, Magnus knew that with every passing day he was only allowing the storm to grow progressively worse. But he was too far deep in his sea of denial to swim away now. He would have to just keep swimming. He really hadn't meant for so much time to pass. But to an immortal, nine months felt like almost nothing. Alec wouldn't understand that yet. To him, nine months would be almost a lifetime for Magnus to be away. 

 

The front door of the apartment slamming open and hitting the wall on the other side with a loud _smash_ startled him out of his daze. His head whipped up just in time to see the one thing he'd dreaded seeing every single day for the past nine months. Alexander Lightwood-Bane, storming through the entryway to their shared apartment and skidding to a halt when he locked eyes with his husband. Bewlidered brown eyes met a pair of enraged blues and it was all over from there.

 

"Alexander," he breathed.

 

The man ignored him in favor of whipping a backpack he had slung over his shoulder down into his hands and violently unzipping it. Alec, without a word, begun going around the living room and collecting things of value that belonged to him. It broke Magnus' heart more than any words that his husband screamed at him ever could.

 

The warlock only stared silently as Alexander flitted about the room. He looked... ethereal. Unworldly; breathtakingly beautiful. Of course, his husband had always been goregous, but this was something else entirely. His facial features had smoothed over, skin flawlessly clear and a few shades paler than he last remembered it to be. His dark wavy hair fell in silky smooth locks upon his head, looking softer than he'd ever seen them. Even when Magnus had been giving him his magically concocted shampoos to massage into it. His eyes were piercing, brighter than before. Alec was so beautiful he looked almost unreal.

 

Magnus' stomach lurched when his glamoured eyes fell upon his husband's throat. Gone was the deflect rune that had been etched into the skin there as long as he'd known him. In its place was left nothing but smooth, flawless expanses of deathly pale skin. As much as he tried to resist the pull, he was helpless to stop his eyes from darting from rune to rune, where Magnus had completely mapped out his lovers body over the years. Each place a rune was supposed to be layed just as bare as his throat. White hot tears welled up in the warlocks eyes at the sight of such an important piece of his husband ripped away so suddenly.

 

The blankets began to feel suffocating ontop of his body, so he threw them off and into the floor in favor of lurching up from the couch and approaching his... _vampire_.

 

"Alexander, talk to me," he pleaded softly, hand reaching out to rest upon Alec's shoulder.

 

Magnus felt his heart split in two at his reaction. The vampire jerked his body away as if Magnus' touch was pure holy water. He whirled on him, eyes blazing and teeth bared defensively.

 

"We have _nothing_ to talk about! I'm filing for divorce first thing next week," Alec hissed.

 

Magnus didn't have time to process Alec's words. With speed that was only vampiric in nature, Alec disappeared into their bedroom. Well...his bedroom. If Magnus was truly being honest with himself, none of this home felt like Alec's anymore. He hadn't been back here at all since before his murder. The only one that occupied the place was Magnus. And that bedroom didn't feel like it even belonged to either of them at this point.

 

Magnus hadn't slept in their bed once since Alec had been gone. He'd taken up permanent residence on the couch. He'd tried, once, a few weeks after Alec had turned, to spend the night in their bed. But he had been restless, the memories of his husband with him in that bed being almost too much to bear. Warm nights spent cuddled up close, limbs tangled together to the point they couldn't figure out where one of them began and the other ended; waking from dreadful nightmares just to have that breathtaking feeling of total safety and relief flood his body at the feeling of Alec's body next to his; naked skin writhing against naked skin, breathless moans ringing throughout the bedroom as they expressed the mutual love and attraction they felt for each other through the pleasures of passionate sex. It drove him mad and Magnus had barely lasted two hours in that bed before he'd had to book it back to the couch. Where he'd resided ever since.

 

Just as Magnus was beginning to focus on the pain in his chest that Alec's previous proclamation had brought forth, the sounds of muted sobbing caught Magnus' attention almost immediately. He rushed into the bedroom, the source of the noises, and nearly cried himself at the sight inside. His husband was sitting on their bed, holding the omamori charm Alec had gifted him all that time ago in his tight grasp and shaking with his head buried in his hands. Magnus cautiously approached, everything inside of him screaming at him to comfort his crying husband. Alec sensed his approach without even looking up, and held up a hand to stop him in his tracks.

 

"Please don't touch me, Magnus," he said, voice ringing out soft and broken throughout the deathly quiet apartment.

 

Magnus bit his lip, hard. Trying his damnest to stop his own sobs from breaking through. He winced as he tasted the metallic hint of blood hit his tongue. Alec's head snapped up, eyes wide alert and feral. Magnus observed in concerned silence as his husband gripped the edges of the bed; hard. He was shaking again, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to calm himself.

 

"Alec, I-"

 

"Do _not_ open your mouth," Alec hissed, trembling even harder from where he was sat on the silken duvet.

 

The warlock immediately slammed his mouth closed. Anyone that wasn't as observant as Magnus was would feel insulted, but he could clearly see that Alec's words were not malevolent in nature. His concern only grew as he watched Alec continue his struggle for control. Against his husband's wishes, he had to open his mouth again, had to ask that question that was currently gnawing at his brain.

 

"Alexander, when was the last time you...ate?" Magnus asked gently.

 

Alec's head whipped up at the question, eyes cold and hard. "That's none of your business," he spat.

 

The warlock only sighed, looking down at his trembling husband. "I only ask because you seem to be losing control of yourself on our bed over a simple lip cut," Magnus explained, pushing on further. He knew he was probably playing with fire right now, but he couldn't let it go. Alec's health was important. And if he was neglecting it so obviously it was something that definitely needed to be addressed.

 

Alec's lips pressed into a thin white line. "Three weeks," he quietly admitted.

 

Magnus' eyes flew wide open. "Did you just say _three weeks_?" He gasped, shock freezing him to the floor on the spot as he stared down at Alec. The vampire was trying to close in on himself, make himself appear smaller underneath Magnus' heavy glare.

 

Without waiting for a reply, the warlock snapped his fingers and summoned a tall thermal cup with a protruding straw into the palm of his hand. He shoved it into Alec's face, sighing as he watched the man fly back against the headboard of their bed, eyes wide and frightened as he stared hungrily at the cup in his hands.

 

"Alec, _drink this_ ," he ordered, thrusting it out towards his direction once more.

 

The vampire bit the inside of his cheek, hands grabbing onto the wood of the headboard and holding on for dear life.

 

"I don't want that," Alec insisted, shaking his head.

 

Magnus only rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do," he replied as he walked around the bed and to the spooked vampire at the front.

 

Only this time, whenever Magnus tried to shove the cup into Alec's face, he cried out in shock as the vampire threw his arm out and knocked the cup out of his grasp. Warm blood spilled out of the thermal and flung all over his clothes, causing him to wrinkle his nose down in disgust.

 

When Magnus looked back up, Alec was gone, and so was the backpack filled with his things. The warlock let himself fall back into the mattress and inhale the scent of his beloved husband as he cried his eyes out to his heart's content. Succesfully falling asleep in his own bed after nine long months of being confined to the sofa.

 

His dreams were only filled with nightmares. And when he woke, seeking the comfort of his husband's warm body next to his own, he only found the unforgiving coldness of the sheets beneath his fingertips.

 

Alec never did file for that divorce.


End file.
